Ice cream sand
by yayoinemo
Summary: "hanya orang bodoh yang mengenakan sepatu jika berjalan di pantai seperti ini." ujar lee teuk. renita menoleh tidak mengerti dan hanya tersenyum bingung. "coba rasakan ini, menginjak pasir pantai itu seperti menginjak ice cream." . .. RnR ELF-STRAIGHT- DLDR!


**cast:  
**

**(lee teuk + renita)  
**

**summary:  
**

**(hmmm, gak ngerti juga apa ini, tapi baca dulu aja ya. maaf kalau ada yang salah ^^)  
**

**PARK JUNG SOO side  
**

'no rest, no have fun.' Gerutu lee teuk dalam hati di balik mobil van yang hanya membawa dirinya dan manajer super junior. Matanya melirik kaca spion dan melihat seorang gadis yang sedang repot sendiri menarik-narik sebuah pot batu besar yang berat, suatu hal yang mustahil dilakukan seorang gadis. Namun hatinya tak tergerak sama sekali untuk membantu gadis itu. Hatinya malah tergelitik oleh satu hal saja, 'mungkin juga _no love_?'

Mobil perlahan berjalan kembali setelah sang supir kembali ke dalam mobil. Mata lee teuk masih memperhatikan gadis berjaket belang merah itu, sampai menajer kang menepuk bahunya.

"lee teuk, siap?"

"oh hyung, apa benar masih butuh jawaban?" sindir lee teuk sambil tertawa. Manajer kang juga turut tertawa, namun dengan sorot prihatin.

"sudahlah hyung, tidak usah di khawatirkan, kan aku sudah terbiasa, duabelas tahun ini." Lagi-lagi lee teuk bicara sambil tertawa, seolah meremehkan kekhawatiran manajernya yang berlebihan itu.

"yah, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak suka kau dipaksa tampil ke dalam show kali ini oleh direktur. Lihatlah, kakimu masih dibalut perban!" manajer itu menunjuk kaki lee teuk dengan dagunya.

"ah, biar saja, dong hae juga pernah beginikan? Oh ya, mereka masih di music bank? Atau sudah berada di lokasi pembuatan MV?"

"masih di music bank, dan kau skenarionya akan tampil dari balik layar, member lain tidak bakal tau, jadi mereka juga pasti akan terkejut. Biasa, 'noise marketing'." Desah manajer kang.

Lee teuk lagi-lagi menggeleng, seolah sudah hafal dunia show biz yang ada ini.

.

.

.

Renita mendengus jengkel, surat bukti pembayaran uang sewa apartemen sementaranya tadi jatuh ke bawah pot batu di hadapannya ini. Tapi, tangannya tidak bisa meraih surat itu, pot inipun tidak bisa digeser. Jangankan di geser, bergeming saja tidak.

Tambah lagi orang-orang yang lewat hanya memandangnya geli. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menolongnya atau apa. Padahal, kalau tidak ada surat ini, ia tidak bisa mengurus surat perpanjangan beasiswanya. Dan, kalau ia tidak bisa dapat beasiswa, mau dapat uang kuliah dari mana? Biaya hidup di sini saja mahal sekali.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berbunyi, dari paman angkatnya.

"halo ahjussi... ya, oke, saya ke sana... iya, baiklah." KLIK.

Renita memandang pot batu itu dengan penuh dendam.

"aku akan ke sini lagi, oke? Awas kalau kau menghilangkan suratku!"

.

.

.

"ah! Lee teuk! Akhirnya kau datang! Ayo bersiap, sebentar lagi lagu bonamana diputar. Kau akan bernyanyi dari sini, lalu tiba-tiba akan keluar dari lubang ini. Tidak perlu ikut gerakannya, kau duduk saja-.."

"hei! Kau tidak lihat dia baru datang? Pelan-pelan!" manajer kang mendorong son yul, sang kameramen.

"hyung! Sudah-sudah, tidak apa!" lee teuk menengahi, dan menatap son yul yang ketakutan dengan sorot minta maaf. Kemudian ia bersiap di posisi. Sayangnya, karena tidak berhati-hati, ia tersenggol kabel kamera yang besar dan terjatuh dengan posisi punggung terlebih dulu.

Seluruh kru histeris, namun karena masih terkejut, tidak ada yang bergerak, kecuali satu orang.

"OMO!" gadis itu menangkap tubuh lee teuk yang lebih besar dari dirinya, dan tentu saja, mereka jatuh berdua. Namun, setidaknya punggung lee teuk tidak terlalu fatal.

"apa yang kalian lakukan, ayo bantu dia!" teriakan gadis yang tak dikenal itu menyadarkan semua kru, terutama lee teuk yang hanya syok, tidak pingsan.

"ah, tidak perlu, terima kasih." Lee teuk menyela dan mengangkat tangannya menenangkan. Wajahnya memerah karena menyadari yang menangkapnya adalah seorang gadis. Namun gadis itu seolah tidak menyadarinya dan hanya menatapnya sangsi.

"kau yakin?"

"iya, tidak apa, kembalilah lagi, aku akan bersiap." Ujar lee teuk sambil mencoba berdiri perlahan.

Gadis itu ikut berdiri dan mengendikkan bahu cuek, lalu berbalik.

Lee teuk juga berbalik. Ia bersiap, seolah mendapat kesegaran baru. Menurutnya, ia juga siap untuk ikut menari.

.

.

.

"ren! Kemari!" paman Sin memanggil dari balik komputernya. Ia adalah salah satu produser di KBS music bank. Jadi harus stand by di balik komputernya setiap saat.

"ah! Ahjusi!" renita berlari dan memeluk pamannya yang telah seminggu ini pergi mengurus show di kyoto. "aku kangen!" tambahnya.

Pamannya yang telah memasuki usia lima puluh tahun itu tertawa terbahak. "tentu saja aku juga." Ujar pamannya itu.

Setelah mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman di back stage, mereka mulai berbicara.

"ohya, tadi paman dengar kau menolong lee teuk, benar?" ucap pamannya sebagai pembuka.

Renita yang tengah mengunyah biskuitnya hanya mengernyit mendengar nama itu.

"siapa itu? Oh, tapi kalau menolong orang sih benr. Tapi aku hanya mencoba menangkap punggungnya, tapi kami malah jatuh bersama." Tutur renita dengan ekspresi lucunya. Pamannya ikut tertawa geli, namun setelah itu berhenti dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"ada apa paman?" tanya renita curiga.

"tidak, oh, bagaimana dengan tawaran paman untuk bekerja di sini? Paman benar-benar butuh editor naskah, kau kan ahli. Hanya untuk sebulan ini saja, bagaimana?" bujuk pamannya.

Renita mengernyit pura-pura berpikir. Pamannya masih menatap tidak sabar.

"okelah, karena paman teman papaku, eh, tapi bayarannya?" goda renita bercanda. Pamannya mengacak rambur renita gemas.

"baiklah, ini tawaran menggiurkan, lima juta won sebulan."

Renita melotot tidak percaya mendengar nominal itu, ia bisa membayar tagihan air dan teleponnya, juga tidak perlu repot mengurus uang makan.

"paman bercanda?" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

"tentu saja tidak, bagaimana?"

Renita mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran topping coklat.

"DEAL!"

.

.

.

"hyung! Kau bodoh sekali! Kenapa tadi kau ikut dance?" teriak sung min frustasi melihat kaki lee teuk yang kembali berdarah.

Member yang lain ikut meringis, namun tak bersuara.

"oh, ayolah! Serius! Aku tak kesakitan sama sekali! Bagaimana? Kalian terkejut?" lee teuk tertawa sambil menyenggol si won yang muram di sampingnya.

"iya, terkejut, sampai mau bunuh diri rasanya." Kali ini ye sung yang buka suara. Mukanya di tekuk sepuluh.

"sumpah! Aku tak apa. Yang pasti acaranya sukseskan?" tanya lee teuk sambil mengingat betapa heboh teriakan ELF saat suara dan video wajahnya muncul di big screen. Diikuti gerakan dancenya.

"hyung, kami tak perduli hasil tadi, kami hanya khawatir hyung kenapa-napa." Kyuh yun menimpali, dan di setujui semuanya.

Entah di mulai dari siapa, intinya semua member kemudian memeluk lee teuk dengan heboh. Lee teuk tertawa dengan air mata mengalir, lesung pipi di bawah bibir kirinya muncul.

"hyung! Kami merindukanmu!" teriak eun hyuk semangat. Mereka memang mempunyai jadwal yang padat hingga tidak punya waktu selama tiga minggu ini untuk menjenguk lee teuk yang terluka saat pembuatan MV comeback stage ke empat mereka.  
"iya! Tidak ada yang bisa memaksa eun hyuk berhenti mengerjaiku hyung!" kyuh yun ikut-ikutan berteriak, disusul jitakan eunhyuk di kepalanya.

"hei! Sudah-sudah!" lee teuk berseru melihat kejadian itu. Yang lain hanya terpingkal-pingkal tanpa berniat menghentikan adegan kekanakan yang tengah terjadi.

"eh, hyong, tadi kata manajer kang, hyung hampir kecelakaan lagi. Benar?" tanya dong hae dengan wajah penasaran.

Lee teuk lagi-lagi _blushing_ mengingat kejadian itu, lalu menggeleng.

.

.

.

Renita kerepotan membawa tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia edit. Namun mulutnya selalu tersenyum mengingat uang gajinya yang sangat besar.

"Ah, kau! Hai!" seru renita melihat pria yang kemarin ia tolong sedang berjalan ke ruang rekaman bersama teman-temannya. 'ia pasti salah satu penyanyi di negara ini', pikir renita.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil melihat renita. Lalu berhenti ketika menyadari renita mendekat, diikuti teman-temannya.

"wah, kakimu belum sembuh ya, masih ada gips." Renita berjongkok dihadapan pria itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan penuh arti semua teman pria itu dan tatapan panik pria itu sendiri.

"oh, ah, iya, sudah tak apa." Ujarnya sambil berusaha menarik tangan renita yang kosong untuk berdiri. Renita akhirnya berdiri dan menatap pria itu.

"hmm, baiklah, siapa namamu kemarin kata paman ya? Hmm, oya, lee teuk! Nama yang lucu." Renita berbicara lancar seolah bicara sendiri, lalu tertawa kecil.

Lee teuk blushing lagi, namun berusaha ia tutupi dengan terbatuk kecil.

"iya, namaku lee teuk, terma kasih kemarin sudah membantu." Jawab pria bernama lee teuk itu.

"ya, namaku renita, sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, toh kita jadi jatuh berdua." Renita kembali tertawa renyah. Lagi-lagi ia tak menyadari bahwa tatapan penuh arti teman-teman lee teuk telah berkembang menjadi sikut-sikutan heboh.

"hmm," renita berdehem kecil sambil mengangkat tangannya yang masih di genggam leeteuk ke atas, "kalian mau rekaman kan? Kau sudah boleh melepas ini kok, kalau sudah mau pergi." Renita menunjuk tangan lee teuk. Wajah lee teuk yang memerah semakin parah.

"maaf." Gumam lee teuk.

"kau ini selalu _blushing_ ya? Kemarin juga. Baiklah, aku harus mengurus naskah ini. Sampai jumpa, kalian juga, semangat! Sampai jumpa!" sapa renita ke arah teman-temah lee teuk.

Mereka balas melambai dengan semangat. Dan menatap renita sampai ia menghilang di sebuah ruangan.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah ruangan tertutup. Seluruh member tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda leader mereka itu.

"ah, tanganku masih di pegang nih, aduh." Shin dong berujar dengan kemayu di hadapan lee teuk. Lee teuk meraih lehernya dan berpura-pura memitingnya.

"wah, pantas kemarin ada yang semangat sekali sampai tak sadar kakinya masih di gips." Kali ini hee chul yang menggoda dengan wajah lucunya.

Akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian lee teuk tetap menjadi bulan-bulanan, tanpa sempat membuka mulutnya untuk buka suara.

Renita meregangkan tangannya yang kelelahan setelah mengetik ulang banyak naskah yang harus ia edit. Tadi naskah pertama yang ia edit di sambut hangat oleh direktur geong. Sehingga kali ini ia tambah semangat, masih tersisa dua naskah lagi.

Setelah ia meregangkan tangannya, ia tercenung menatap tangannya itu, lalu ia tersenyum sendiri. Betapa lugunya pria tadi.

Setelah puas menertawai pria itu, matanya kembali fokus ke layar monitor.

.

.

.

"ini seharusnya sudah berakhirkan?"

Lee teuk menoleh cepat karena terkaget oleh suara dong hae. Lalu ekspresinya berubah bingung.

"cerita hyung dan cerita gadis editor itu." Tambah dong hae menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap lee teuk.

Lee teuk tertawa dan mengacak rambut dong hae.

"aigo, dongsaeng ku ini sudah mulai mengatur hyungnya ya? Lagipula siapa bilang kami berhubungan?"

"yah... memang tidak sih, tapi dari tadi aku lihat hyung melamun saja. Kalau memang bukan sih, tidak apa-apa." Ujar dong hae sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Lee teuk mengedikkan bahu dan memilih ikut beranjak ke lokasi video klip berikutnya.

.

.

.

Renita memilih untuk mengomel dalam mengisi perjalanan yang menurutnya panjang ini.

"ayolah paman, yang benar saja. Pantai Incheon? Kenapa harus tempat itu? Aishh!"

Pamannya yang dari tadi hanya membaca majalah sport kesukaannya itu akhirnya menoleh.

"ada apa ini? Jangan bilang kau punya dendam pribadi atau apa."

Renita menoleh dengan raut kesal,

"begini deh paman, ringkasnya, aku tidak suka dengan tempat yang mellow mellow sok romantis seperti itu, i don't know, it's just... it's just not very my style!" jelas renita penuh semangt.

Dan ketika dia menoleh, pamannya sudah kembali tenggelam di balik majalahnya.

.

.

.

Suasana lokasi pengambilan video klip sangat ramai, pengaturan cahaya bertambah rumit karena di beberapa bagian cahaya dari matahari terlalu banyak. Tentu saja, ini pantai. Kamera berbagai model dan fungsi mengisi beberapa sudut pantai. Juga mikrophone dan beberapa sound system.

Beberapa kru menyebar untuk memberi instruksi, sedangkan bintang video klip, super junior, berdiri tenang di depan kamera sambil mendengarkan koordinasi.

Namun, suasana di luar pengamanan lebih ramai lagi oleh wartawan dan beberapa pengunjung yang heboh ingin melihat langsung aksi artis kesayangan mereka.

"eh, hyung, lihat itu, gadis yang pakai kemeja pendek warna biru, manis sekali kan?" bisik hee chul ke kuping lee teuk. Lee teuk memasang wajah merinding dan mendorong hee chul.

"mana?"

"itu!" tunjuk hee chul lagi. Lee teuk menoleh dan terpana.

"kenapa hyung?" tanya hee chul bingung.

"itu renita_ssi."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"nah, renita, tidak mellow mellow atau sok romantis kan?" ujar pamannya dari samping komputer tanpa menoleh.

Renita menatap ke sekelilingnya. Lalu tertawa.

"ya, dengan orang-orang ini yang berteriak di mana-mana, burung-burung pun tidak akan mau pacaran di sini."

Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan orang-orang yang berteriak-teriak sudah banyak berkurang, lee teuk berterima kasih sekali karena produsernya setuju untuk tetap di pantai sampai sunset selesai. Pantai sangat sepi, lalu ia memilih berjalan menyusuri pantai dan menikmati ketenangannya.

Lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa karena pikirannya sendiri, ini bukan shooting film.

Ia mengangkat kepala, dan ia menemukan jantungnya bedegup dua kali, bukan, tiga kali lebih cepat.

.

.

.

'bodoh sekali.' Pikir renita setelah mendapati dirinya memilih untuk ke pantai sesorean begini dan menikmati sunset. Ternyata dia jadi mellow akhirnya.

"hanya orang bodoh yang ke pantai menggunakan sepatu."

Renita menoleh cepat dan kaget karena sudah ada orang lain berdiri di sampingnya dan berbicara.

"lee teuk_ssi!" _ seru renita, lalu ia menunduk melihat kaki lee teuk yang tidak beralas kaki sama sekali.

"coba kau rasakan ini, rasanya seperti menginjak ice cream." Jelas lee teuk dengan wajah berserinya.

Renita hanya tertawa menanggapi, tapi tidak menjawab.

Renita terkaget menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tidak memikirkan pria itu sedalam ini. Memang dasar pantai sialan.

Tapi sudahlah, sudah saatnya ia memikirkan the real world.

Besok saatnya ia pulang, ke Indonesia.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh memang, menurut lee teuk, pagi yang aneh. Karena biasanya pintu ruangan di hadapannya ini akan terbuka dan terdengar lagu barat yang entah apa itu. Tapi sekarang tidak, ruangan itu tertutup, padahal sekarang jelas-jelas sudah masuk jam kerja.

Lee teuk mulai berpikir yang tidk-tidak. Sakitkah? Kecelakaan? Macet?

"oh tidak! Hyung sudah benar-benar terkena panahnya!" teriakan sung min dan koor suara berwah-wah milik member lain mengagetkan lee teuk.

"hei, lihat itu wajahnya, seperti mengatakan, 'jangan jangan dia kecelakaan'?" rye wook menimpali dengan semangat.

"ah! Apa apaan ini?" protes lee teuk bingung.

"ya! Hyung, jangan kira kami bodoh, dari dulu kami juga tau itu ruangan renita_ssi_ yang selalu hyung pandangi akhir-akhir ini." Balas yesung sambil mencolek pipi lee teuk. Lee teuk menyadari wajahnya merah sekarang, namun ia hanya mendengus dan mencoba berlalu sampai panggilan serius siwon memanggilnya.

"hyung, maaf tapi, renita_ssi_ sudah pulang ke negaranya tadi pagi."

.

.

.

"ren, nanti pulang kuliah belikan mami cola kalengan ya!"

"okeh mi!" jawab renita sambil masuk ke dalam mobil untuk segera mengejar kelas paginya.

Ini sudah hari ke tiga kepulangannya dari korea. Tapi ia memilih untuk langsung masuk kelas dan mencari kesibukan, dari pada memikirkan yang aneh aneh tentang...

Ah! Sudahlah.

Walaupun sudah bilang begitu juga, pulang kuliah ia langsung memilih ke pantai yang namanya ia juga tidak yakin karena belum pernah sebelumnya.

Ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju tepi pantai. Ternyata tidak buruk juga, begitu pikirnya.

Well, memang sih, banyak yang berduaan tidak jelas, tapi suasananya tidak berubah, tetap menenangkan.

'aku kenapa sih? Belum lama tapi sudah ingin melihat wajah orang itu, yang suka melihat ke arah ruangan tempat kerjaku' batin renita sok norak, biarlah untuk kali ini.

Lalu ia tertawa heboh, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang itu kalau ia tahu bahwa renita bisa melihat ke luar walaupun dari luar hanya gelap yang bisa di lihat.

"_hanya orang bodoh yang ke pantai menggunakan sepatu."_

Renita terdiam, kemudian ia menunduk dan mencopot sepatu flat shoes beigenya. Perlahan ia menginjakkan kakinya ke pasir putih itu.

Ia tertegun.

"ya, kau benar, rasanya memang benar benar seperti menginjak ice cream, lembut..."

"karena aku tidak bohong."

Renita terlonjak dan benar-benar terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"kau?"

"hai, renita_ssi." _Balas lee teuk dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Renita menatap tak percaya, ia yakin ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"kau, harus berhenti mengagetkanku di pantai, aku serius." Balas renita sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang di penuhi pasir basah.

Wajah lee teuk berubah khawatir.

"maaf renita_ssi, _aku benar benar tidak bermaksud."

Renita tertawa terbahak melihat wajah penuh penyesalan lee teuk.

"kenapa kau di sini?" tanya renita setelah mereka berbasa basi sebentar. Kini mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai. Renita benar-benar yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi ikon pasangan korban sinetron. Tapi, lagi-lagi, tak apalah. Begini menurutnya lebih nyaman.

Lee teuk berhenti berjalan, renita akhirnya juga ikut berhenti.

"kalau boleh aku jujur sekarang, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu semenjak kau membantuku di studio waktu itu."

Renita menegang, ia paling benci dengan adegan seperti ini. Canggung dan bertele-tele. Akhirnya renita menggenggam tangan lee teuk yang langsung terkaget.

"lee teuk_ssi,"_

"y..ya?"

"begini saja, kau langsung saja bilang kau suka aku, dan aku akan jawab :aku juga."

Lima detik lee teuk terperangah menatap gadis manis di depannya ini.

"renita_ssi,"_

"ya?"

"kau juga harus berhenti mengagetkanku begini, kau tidak tahu ya? Betapa susahnya aku menyusun kata-kata pernyataan itu?" omel Lee teuk benar-benar jengkel, namun sesungguhnya lega.

Renita hanya tertawa dan mempererat genggamannya yang di balas hangat oleh pria lugu di sampingnya itu.

"oke, kapan-kapan aku akan biarkan kau sok romantis, tapi tidak sekarang."

THE END

DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT RESPONSE!

HAHAHA

behind the story: sebenarnya sih ini adalah cerita ke empat setelah cerita yesung, sungmin dan hee chul. tapi entah kenapa malah ini dulu yang di post. tapi gak papa. enjooooooooy ^^


End file.
